<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>深秋的太阳/文手挑战#2 by Photaesthesia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405914">深秋的太阳/文手挑战#2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photaesthesia/pseuds/Photaesthesia'>Photaesthesia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Individual Creation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photaesthesia/pseuds/Photaesthesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>以“你来人间一趟，你要看看太阳”为开头，“你要和你的心上人，一起并肩走在街上”为结尾，写一篇结局不限的文。</p><p>简介：没甜起来的小甜饼/HE/骨科/gl/假车/年下</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>深秋的太阳/文手挑战#2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你来人间一趟，你要看看太阳。”<br/>
苏簌又一次看到这句话，语文老师利落的粉笔字嚣张在黑板上嘲笑她，笑得字影模糊。阳光从拉紧的窗帘缝隙里钻进来在她脸上爬，恶心感从胸腔插上来，穿过喉头撞透天灵盖，涌起一阵晕眩。苏簌是怕太阳的，她觉得阳光下容不得她这样肮脏恶心的东西。她把头栽进桌子，试图逃逸到梦乡。前排同学传过来的卷子落在她脑袋上，最后一排的她也懒得动手扬开，索性做个遮阳板。昏昏沉沉间，她睡着了。<br/>
醒过来的时候耳边灌满了下课铃的喧嚷，同学们都三三两两的往食堂去了，她掀开卷子，丢到旁边的空桌，抓一抓头发，眼神里的涣散还没退潮。从桌膛里捞出手机，按亮屏幕，思忖着哪家配送快些，能在午休前喂饱自己的胃。分针焦躁的往前走着，她的笔也格外凶煞，在作业纸上划出大大的弧，手里的屏幕闪闪烁烁。外边的喧闹声透过拉紧的窗帘穿进来，阳光也熙熙攘攘的挤在帘上，温度渗进来，滋生着沸反盈天的躁意。<br/>
她喜欢的人没有找她，妹妹每天这个时间都应该找她吃饭的，只是这饭菜里总是掺着些她自己的非分之想。<br/>
教室里的人渐渐多了起来，她把口罩戴上，大衣裹紧，盯着眼前的题目发呆。热闹是那些结着伴的同学的，她什么也没有。教室的窗开着，午后的风吹进来，裹挟着落叶的气息和半片凉意，她有些发抖。就和一切烂俗言情小说中的经典桥段一样，苏簏——她喜欢的人恰如其分的出现，自然的拉开桌子坐到她的旁边。她便拉过心上人的胳膊蹭过去，盯着她带过来的午餐。“这憨批小哥走错门儿了害得我绕着校园跑了两圈儿。”听起来像抱怨，可苏簌知道那是给她的解释和宽慰，她心下稍稍释然。<br/>
“想吃。”苏簌鼓了鼓腮帮，连带着字的发音都有点不准了。苏簏只是笑，像抚摸小猫一样顺着姐姐的头发，看起来或许苏簏更像姐姐一点儿，也情有可原，毕竟姐妹俩就几分钟的差距。苏簌把塑胶袋拖过来，爱人刚刚消失的气还没撒个彻底，包装袋便遭了殃。她扯不开打紧的结，就妄图绕过绳结把袋子挖出一个洞来，长长的指甲抓在袋子上，袋子还没受什么损伤，指甲便吃了痛。她恶狠狠的甩开午餐，转而可怜巴巴的盯着苏簏。这样撒娇是十几岁的人独有的特权，而能被苏簌粘着撒娇是苏簏独有的特权，这也是偶尔才有的待遇，毕竟需要积攒很久的可爱。<br/>
苏簏无奈的笑挂在嘴角，揉了一把苏簌的头发就开始解袋子上的结。苏簌有些疲累，叹了口气，头搭在桌子上定定的望着妹妹的手出神。苏簏素手纤纤，灵巧的很，毫不费力地解开了打包结，取出其中的食盒。“姐姐，你自己吃还是我喂你呀？”苏簌没说话，只是扯开口罩，张开了嘴巴，发出细微的啊的声响。苏簏拆开包装，拿出无奈的勺子，挖出一小口，用另一只手托着送到苏簌嘴边。就这样把苏簌喂饱了，再把剩下的饭菜塞进自己的肚子。午休铃响了，苏簏收拾好桌子，混在铃声的喧嚷里匆匆在苏簌额头落下一个顽皮的吻，蹦蹦跳跳的离开了。苏簌勉强撑出的笑靥，在苏簏离开后飞速土崩瓦解。<br/>
她，喜欢的人是她的亲妹妹。自从她父母在一场意外中离世以后，就只剩她们两个人相依为命。那段最绝望的时光里，苏簌的记忆只剩下泪水和妹妹的怀抱。妹妹比她高一点的，抱起她来莫名的安稳。至于妹妹，向来比她坚强的多，那次也不例外，苏簌一直是受照顾的那一个。本就对自己失了姐姐的格心怀愧疚，如今又生出这种情愫。苏簌不敢靠近，却更不能容忍苏簏疏远。她被卡在中间，不敢上前又不想退后。妹妹亲了她的额头，于妹妹而言是顽劣的捉弄，于她而言不啻于五雷轰顶。<br/>
她就这么心不在焉的过了一下午，分针扫过一圈又一圈。妹妹大概在很认真的学习，苏簌想。回神看了看自己桌子上码放整齐的卷子，大概是刚刚发呆的时候随手摆的。干干净净，不着一字。她叹了口气，决定睡一觉。抱好抱枕，披好衣服，就这么昏昏沉沉的睡去了。<br/>
再醒过来就是放学时候的事了，苏簏恰巧是值日生，忙完打扫的琐事下楼来找姐姐的时候，发现教室里空空荡荡，心里便是一惊，她害怕姐姐没有等她就自己走了。仔细一看，才发现酣睡的姐姐，她长呼一口气，踮脚轻轻走到苏簌身后，想附到姐姐耳边叫醒她，吓她一跳。苏簌皱着眉头呢喃着：“妹妹别走……你能不能不要因为我喜欢你就躲着我啊。”带着娇嗔和哭腔。<br/>
苏簏如遭雷殛，凝固在轻轻俯身的动作上。头发洒下来却搔到了苏簌的颊，苏簌就这么回到了现实，仰头看见呆住的妹妹，她大抵是意识还留在梦境，傻傻的笑着说：“你不躲我了啊。”然后就勾着妹妹的脖子，吻了上去。<br/>
一股奇异的感觉从苏簏的心里抽芽滋长，如雨后春笋般疯狂。她心里埋了十七年的种子，终于在这个深秋，不用等待下一个春季。人间自是有情痴，现在看来，竟是自己身在人间。后仰反弓的姿势让苏簌迅速清醒，她慌乱的抽离。但苏簏却食髓知味，她绕回课桌前，想复吻回去，可只这片刻间，姐姐已经哭得不成样子。长久的压力从心里倾泻下来，如雪崩般向苏簌宣告着死亡的降临。苏簏心里一阵抽痛，她越过课桌抱住了姐姐，任由姐姐把头埋在自己胸上哭。“别哭了好不好，我……”她犹豫了，她话语滞在一半，另一半被伦理道德生生卡在喉咙里吐不出来，“我们先回家好不好，已经很晚了。无论如何，你都是我的姐姐。”<br/>
苏簌的意识崩塌了，她全然没听到妹妹说的这些话，她看着自己在妹妹怀里哭。不知过了多久，她再清醒过来的时候，已经在家里的床上了。门铃响起，外卖刚刚好到了家，苏簏把包装袋接下，在饭桌上摆好，准备回到床边看着姐姐睡一会儿的时候，才发现苏簌已经醒了。<br/>
“吃饭了姐。”她轻唤了一声，惊得苏簌剧烈的颤抖起来。她在怕，她还在怕。眼睛干的发疼流不出眼泪，她本能的用颤抖表示恐慌。苏簏见状，只能试图抱紧苏簌。奏效了。苏簌居然停止了抖动，她好像风雨飘摇的小舟，终于找到了她的岸。<br/>
苏簏把苏簌抱到饭桌前，又一次为姐姐的轻感到心疼。她居然已经孱弱到这种地步，她为了自己心里违背伦常的情愫，到底独自受了多少折磨。苏簏不敢细想。“姐姐需要我喂么。”她开口问道。苏簌这次什么反应都没有，苏簏就当是默许了，一点一点喂她吃她从前最喜欢吃的虾。<br/>
苏簌慢慢的回过神来，她很累，不想动，甚至不想咀嚼。她希望慢一点吃完，这样可以多贪几分妹妹的疼爱。她害怕妹妹很快就要全数收回了。甜虾在她嘴里和鸡肋一样寡淡，她只是在漫不经心的吞咽。时间流水般划过，当她觉得即将超乎妹妹的耐心的时候，便点了点头。“吃饱了。”她呆呆地吐出这三个字。苏簏给她递了杯温水，她便捧着温水盯着妹妹出神。苏簏填饱了肚子，便把剩余的残羹冷炙收拾好放到冰箱里。回来的时候发现苏簌竟还盯着刚刚她坐的地方出神。这一双眼，彻底穿透毁坏了理智的防线，情感在这一瞬间决堤。她拿过苏簌手里的杯子，喝下一大口，俯身对上姐姐的唇，将水一点点渡过去。苏簌大脑彻底停止思考，水积多了把她呛得剧烈咳嗽，苏簏口中剩余的水也尽数倾洒下来，打在两人的衣服上。<br/>
“我现在明白了，无论如何，你也都是我的爱人了。”苏簏一边轻拍着姐姐的背，一边平静的说道。苏簌习惯性的“嗯”了一声，过了几秒，眼睛中放出璀璨的光。苏簏发誓，那绝对是世界上最好看的一双眸。<br/>
在劫难逃。<br/>
“衣服都湿了，去洗个澡吧。”苏簌一时间还有些呆滞，全然没有察觉到苏簏的心里的绮念。自然也没有注意到苏簏偷偷下单指套的手。她走向浴室，把湿掉的衣服褪下，甩到一旁，并不担心出浴之后该穿些什么。这是她对妹妹的信任和依赖，像小猫对主人，更像爱人对爱人。<br/>
时光匆匆滑过，转眼已是夜半。苏簌不会预见到自己裸睡的习惯将给她带来多大的欢愉。她刚躺下不久，意识朦胧，似乎入了梦，仿佛置身于盛夏的池塘，太阳足得很，把寒秋的冷焐成温凉的水。夏日的微风轻轻扫过她的身体，如舔舐般温柔而缱绻。有蜻蜓在她身边穿梭，偶尔还会在她身上停留一下。空气的罅隙里都盛满了暖光。荷花开的烂漫，鱼在叶间游得畅快，扰皱了湖水，生发出深深浅浅的水波，水波拍击着她的身体，紧接着撞到池壁再回来，力道便成了轻扫，太惬意了，她就要在池塘里睡着了，水波从她的肩膀，到胸前，再到大腿，她在慢慢向下滑，直到几乎全然浸在水中。水波盛起来了，拍打着她的乳团，中间似乎还有细一点的波纹扫过她的峰心。鱼儿游过来，轻轻的啃噬着她的这处那处，有些发痒。她呢喃了两声，好像听到了风的回应。池壁也变得柔软，像是温暖的床。她离开边沿，彻底坠到池水中去，恍惚间她觉得自己像一朵睡莲，被涌来的池水包裹，裹成青绿色的茧，池水灵巧的不像自然的所有物，来回进退都很有张弛，好像通了人性，有犹豫，有怜爱，有一切她熟悉的情愫。她觉得自己在被水波濡湿、揉开，行将绽成妖冶的花。她松弛在水中，池水流进她的花蕊，激得她微微颤抖，水拂过她的花心，再折回来，似是灵蛇般轻巧。水波荡的越来越欢愉，在她身边打着旋儿。她的花蔓似乎落入了漩涡，被巨大的吸力所缠住，池水似乎有形质了，她就牢牢的攀在水上。花朵往外翻涌着，冲开待放的花苞，过了良久，这莫名其妙的漩涡消散了，饱胀着的花蕊缓缓向外吐出清澈明朗的水珠。<br/>
忽如仲春。<br/>
第二天清晨，近冬的阳光吝啬的裁下一点撒入窗棂。苏簌悠悠醒转，和妹妹用罢早餐，肩并着肩往学校去。路上的阳光也比睡醒时慷慨了许多，苏簌没有戴口罩，衣兜也失去了她手素来的宠幸，新晋的妃子自然是苏簏的柔荑。它们水乳交融，十指相扣。<br/>
苏簌和她的心上人，一起并肩走在街上。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>